Rescuing Agent Tang
by mah29732
Summary: Captain Black has called the Teen Titans back to Section 13, this time to rescue one of his best spies from a new villian only known as Dr. Eradicus. Jade however with her usual curiosity decides to sneak onto the ship that carried the Titans in...
1. Return of the Titans

Rescuing Agent Tang  
  
Chapter 1: Return of the Titans  
  
It was early in the mourning as Captain Black was waiting for the Titans to arrive at Section 13 again. Meanwhile, Jade was with her usual self exploring Section 13 and saw the Titan's ship landing in the hangar. She immediately went into hiding to see why the Titans were at Section 13. She carefully followed the Titans to where Captain Black was waiting for them. Yet Jade noticed one of the new members of the Titans and she was curious to know who she was.  
  
"Welcome back Robin" said Captain Black shaking Robin's hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine" replied Robin.  
  
"So who's this?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"This is our new member Terra" replied Cyborg.  
  
"Please to meet you" said Terra as she shook Captain Black's hand.  
  
"So why did you call us here?" asked Robin.  
  
"Our top agent, Agent Tang has been captured by a ruthless mad man named Dr. Eradicus" replied Captain Black, "his mission was to search Eradicus' military-style island base in the Caribbean. He hasn't returned or sent any communications recently. We suspect the worse."  
  
"And you want us to go there?" asked Raven.  
  
"Yes" replied Captain Black, "I'll give you the coordinates as soon as you are ready."  
  
As the Titans waited for further instructions, Jade decided it was time for her to take a few Talismans with her on the trip, she took the Snake, Ox, Roster, Rabbit, Horse, and Dog Talismans with her in a small bag and snuck past through security and went into the Titans' ship. The Titans finally arrived at their ship after Captain Black gave them the coordinates to the military-style island.  
  
"Setting coordinates" said Raven pushing some buttons on the ship.  
  
"Here we go" said Cyborg as the ship lifted and headed toward its direction.  
  
As the ship carrying the Titans left for its direction, Jackie entered Section 13 to find Jade. He wanted to take Jade to school and did not want her to be late so he checked with Captain Black.  
  
"Captain Black" said Jackie as Captain Black was sipping his coffee, "have you seen Jade?"  
  
"The last time I saw her was at Section 13" replied Captain Black while still sipping his coffee.  
  
Suddenly Captain Black just had another horrifying thought. That Jade probably snuck on the ship carrying the Titans with her usual curiosity. He nearly spit up his coffee, but swallowed his coffee before putting his cup down.  
  
"Captain Black, what's wrong?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I think we have a problem" replied Captain Black.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I have asked the Titans to come back and help rescue Agent Tang" replied Captain Black, "you remember him don't you Jackie?"  
  
"Yes, I remember that arrogant spy" replied Jackie.  
  
"I suspect Jade had overheard my argument with the Titans on the whereabouts of Agent Tang and the evil Dr. Eradicus" said Captain Black, "I'll give you the coordinates immediately."  
  
"You do that, I'll contact Uncle" said Jackie getting his cell phone out.  
  
"What do you mean Jade is no where to be found?!" cried Uncle on the phone after he picked it up.  
  
"Well, the Titans came back to Section 13 to help them on a mission" replied Jackie.  
  
"I told you and those super powered teenagers would bring Uncle trouble!" scolded Uncle.  
  
"Don't worry Uncle" said Jackie, "I'll bring her back."  
  
"You do that or I'll give you such a whopping!" replied Uncle as he was about to hang up his phone.  
  
As Jackie was preparing to head toward the direction where the Titans were, the Titans were heading toward their position.  
  
"Beast Boy, Starfire" said Robin at the control panel, "I want you two to double-check our cargo and our supplies."  
  
"You can count on us" replied Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy and Starfire went into the back of the ship. Beast Boy became suspicious of a few missing supplies.  
  
"I think we're missing some food supplies" said Beast Boy.  
  
"What, that's impossible" said Starfire, "we have checked everything."  
  
"Hmm" said Beast Boy, "I'll sneak around and see if there is anyone else in the back instead of just us."  
  
Beast Boy changed himself into a rat and went around the crates. He could sense that somebody was hiding among the crates, but couldn't tell where that individual was. He then immediately came across a fallen piece of black hair and knew that somebody was close by. So he turned himself into a gorilla and opened up a crate to find Jade.  
  
"Uh, long time no see?" asked Jade.  
  
"What's going on back here?" asked Raven as she was checking up on Starfire and Beast Boy.  
  
"Looks like we have an uninvited guest" replied Starfire.  
  
"Jade, why are you here?" asked Raven.  
  
"Uh, I decided to come along?" replied Jade as she was lifted out of the crate with the help of Beast Boy.  
  
"So why is everybody here?" asked Cyborg as he went into the back to see what was taking Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy so long to check the supplies.  
  
"Jade snuck onto our ship" replied Raven.  
  
"Well, we can't go back" said Cyborg, "we have to take her on the mission with us."  
  
"So who's going to be the babysitter?" asked Raven.  
  
Suddenly the rest of the Titans started to look at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Raven.  
  
"Congratulations Raven you are going to watch over Jade for the rest of the mission" replied Cyborg.  
  
"What?!" cried Raven.  
  
"You heard the man" said Beast Boy as he was heading back to the front of the ship.  
  
Raven's powers lid up with such anger. Jade could tell as she saw gray flames coming out of her head. So she decided to not bother her for the rest of the trip. 


	2. Jackie's Unannounced Arrival

Chapter 2: Jackie's Unannounced Arrival

As the Titans landed on the isolated Caribbean island, Jackie was right on their tail by helicopter. He saw the landing spot where the Titans landed and got out of the helicopter with his parachute open. As he landed, Robin could see him coming down hard on the ground.

"I didn't expect to see you here again" said Robin to Jackie as he was putting his parachute away.

"I think you have a little store way on board" said Jackie.

"Don't worry" said Cyborg coming into the scene, "she's safe with Raven. We voted for her to be her babysitter for the mission."

"I would like to speak with Jade now" said Jackie.

"No problem" said Cyborg, "follow me."

As Jackie followed Cyborg to the ship that brought the Titans to the island, Raven was waiting for them. Right beside her was Jade.

"Hi uncle Jackie, I didn't expect you to be here" said Jade.

"Jade, the minute we rescue Agent Tang and get him out of here, I'm going to come up with a punishment for you" said Jackie.

"Aw" mourned Jade.

"I'm glad you're watching over Jade" said Jackie to Raven.

"Thanks" replied Raven, "but I really never wanted to do this in the first place."

"I almost forgot to mention our new member of the team" said Robin as he walked up to Jackie, "Terra, could you please come out here?"

"Hi, I'm Terra" said Terra as she was shaking Jackie's hand.

"Let's get to work" said Cyborg, "we need to infiltrate that base."

"I can handle that" said Beast Boy.

"Good" said Robin, "you might want to disguise yourself as a rat to get pass through the guards or go through where they take out the garbage."

"No problem" said Beast Boy, "that I can do."

Beast Boy changes himself into a rat and heads off to the military base that's in the jungle of the island. While Beast Boy was making his way toward Dr. Eradicus' secret base, the rest of the Titans including Jackie went into the jungle to watch the movement of Dr. Eradicus' henchmen.

"Can I please come" said Jade as she was pulling on his sleeve.

"You stay here with Raven" replied Jackie.

"Aw" mourned Jade.

"Great, just what I need" said Raven in a sarcastic mood.

"Don't worry Raven" said Robin, "we'll be right back with an update of Dr. Eradicus' henchmen."

"Fine" sighed Raven, "but hurry back."

As Jackie and the other Titans left into the jungle, Raven went right where Jade was sitting.

"Look Jade" said Raven, "I don't want you to disturb me while I am going to take a little rest. So don't bother me. Got it?!"

"No problem" replied Jade.

As Raven went into the ship to take a little rest, Jade decided it was time to pick up the Snake Talisman that she brought with her. The Talisman worked its magic and Jade vanished and started to work her way into the jungle. Raven got up from her nap and looked around to try to find Jade.

"Jade, where are you?" asked Raven as she was searching the landing site for Jade. Suddenly Raven was horrified to find Jade missing and immediately called up Robin on her Titan inner com.

"Raven, what's going on?" asked Robin on the inner com.

"Jade is missing" replied Raven, "it would be impossible for me to know how Jade could have gone missing."

"Titans" said Robin, "we have to head back to the landing site. Jade has gone missing and we need to regroup to find her."

"I can't believe this is happening again" said Jackie, "this is just one of those bad days."

"Don't worry" said Cyborg, "we'll find her. I think we have to call Beast Boy back too."

"That's a negative Cyborg" said Robin, "if we try to communicate with Beast Boy, Dr. Eradicus would surely find someway of finding Beast Boy and capturing him like he did with Agent Tang."

"I have a feeling that a little someone took some Talismans out of the vault again" said Jackie.

"You mean she used one of the Talismans and became invisible?" asked Starfire to Jackie.

"I suspect that's the only way she could have left the landing site without Raven even noticing it" replied Jackie.

"So are you going to give her the grounding of a life time?" asked Terra as she was walking beside him.

"We'll see and that's if we find her" replied Jackie.

As the Titans and Jackie made their way back to the landing site, Beast Boy was already very close by the base. As he passed a security check point as a rat, one of the guards that was guarding the entrance looked down at Beast Boy for a second and then looked at the other guard.

"Does this rat sound strange to you?" asked the first guard.

"I have never seen a green rat before" replied the second guard.

"Hmm, must be a mutant rat from one of the chemicals that was released" concluded the first guard.

"Yea, you're probably right" said the second guard, "this little green rat doesn't seem to be a threat. Go on in little fellow."

Beast Boy went inside small cracks of the base and entered it. He couldn't even believe that the two guards fell for it.


	3. Beast Boy’s Infiltration

Chapter 3: Beast Boy's Infiltration

Beast Boy still disguised as a rat carefully made his way through the military complex. He went through the cracks on the walls to move into the base and see where the holding cells were. Beast Boy finally made his way through the vents and looked down on one particular cell. There was Agent Tang in handcuffs, sitting on his bench miserable as usual. Beast Boy then changes back into his normal form and contacts the Titans.

"This is Beast Boy to Robin, come in Robin" whispered Beast Boy on his inner com.

"Robin here, what's up?" asked Robin on his inner com.

"I have successfully infiltrated the military complex and I am right under Agent Tang's cell" said Beast Boy.

"We will be with you in just a minute, we have a crisis on our hands" said Robin.

"You mean you guys can't come in?" asked Beast Boy.

"No" replied Robin, "Jade is missing. She somehow got pass Raven as Raven was taking a small nap."

Suddenly Beast Boy felt something behind him. He turned around and no one was behind him.

"Hey Beast Boy, what's up?" asked a voice behind him.

Suddenly sweat ran down Beast Boy's forehead. He was nervous, because no body was behind him.

"Oops, I forgot I was still using the Snake Talisman" said the voice.

Suddenly Jade appeared right behind Beast Boy.

"Uh, Robin" said Beast Boy in his inner com, "you can cancel the search. Jade apparently found her way to me."

"Come on Beast Boy, let's go down and dive in and get Agent Tang?" asked Jade, "What do you say?"

"Look, as much as I want to do things on my own, I am a Titan, and I have to obey Robin's orders" replied Beast Boy.

"Aw, come on" egged on Jade, "you have to."

"The answer is still no" replied Beast Boy.

"Please" beg Jade.

"Fine" sighed Beast Boy, "Robin is really going to hate me for this."

Beast Boy changed himself into a rat and got out of the vents. He then changed himself into a monkey and started to walk up to the warden who was sitting on his chair sleeping. Beast Boy carefully reached over and grabs the keys from the warden. The warden suddenly wakes up and is surprised to see an unusual green monkey looking right at him.

"How the heck did you get into the base little guy?" asked the warden, "Give me back my keys."

Then Beast Boy changes himself into a gorilla.

"Wow, I didn't see this coming, I'm out of here!" cried the warden as he fled the prison.

Jade leaps down from the vents and onto the floor to greet Beast Boy.

"Now let's get Agent Tang out of here" said Jade.

"Right" said Beast Boy as he changed himself back into his normal mode.

Beast Boy walks up toward Agent Tang's cell and releases Agent Tang from the cell.

"Hey, I have seen you before" said Agent Tang, "you snuck onboard my secret ship on my last mission."

"Look, we have to get you out of here" said Jade.

"Sorry" said Agent Tang, "I still have a mission to complete."

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"You see, I was assigned by Section 13 to stop Dr. Eradicus from developing biological weapons and selling them to terrorists and other totalitarian-like people" said Agent Tang.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Jade, "Let's kick this Dr. Eradicus' behind!"

"I would not like to see my boss be beaten by some green freak and a mere child" said a voice behind them.

"You, you're the goon who put me in this prison" said Agent Tang to the man in an military-style outfit along with a squad of four soldiers behind him.

"Excuse me for being rude" said the man in the military uniform, "I am General Safa. I am the head security of Dr. Eradicus' military-style complex. And you two intruders have just fallen into the spider's web. Guards, seize them!"

Jade knew that time was ticking and grabbed the Dog, Ox, Rabbit and Roster Talismans and put them into use. She races toward two of the guards and knocks them out with the Ox Talisman, the general shocked by this orders several other guards to chase her down. Beast Boy seeing Jade is in trouble turns into a tyrannosaurus and marches toward the guards. The guards turn their backs to see a large dinosaur following the. They scream and run pass Jade as cowards. Meanwhile, Agent Tang was busy fighting General Safa.

"You fight pretty well" said Safa as he was dodging Agent Tang's punches.

"Ditto to you" replied Agent Tang.

Then as Agent Tang thought he was going to win, General Safa took out a taser and zapped Agent Tang unconscious. Jade knew it was over and used the Snake Talisman to become invisible to avoid capture. Beast Boy tried to change himself into a rat, but was shocked by the taser and fell unconscious. Meanwhile, back at the landing site, Robin was worried that Beast Boy did not report in.

"I'm getting worried that Beast Boy hasn't responded at all with his communicator" said Robin to the rest of the remaining Titans and as well as Jackie.

"You mean Jade might have been captured too?" asked Jackie.

"I'm not sure" replied Robin, "but I hope she's okay."

"I think we can make a raid tonight" said Cyborg, "conditions should be good."

"Yea" said Terra, "back on the ship the weather said fog was coming in tonight."

"Then we better be prepared" said Raven, "I already feel guilty by not keeping an eye on Jade."

"Then let's get ready" said Robin.

Back at the military complex, Beast Boy woke up and found himself chained to a chair. He couldn't change into another animal and just escape. Suddenly General Safa came right into the room with a few of his soldiers.

"Your powers impress me" said General Safa, "I am quite interested in knowing where your friends are."

"You're not getting a word out of me" replied Beast Boy.

"Aw, I like your attitude" said General Safa, "but I think I can track where your friends are on my own."

Suddenly to Beast Boy's surprise, General Safa puts his communicator on the table.

"My men can track where your friends are" said General Safa, "it's only a matter of time before I discover their whereabouts with this communicator you have provided for us."

"You won't get away with this" said Beast Boy in a defiant voice.

"Suit yourself" said General Safa as he was leaving the interrogation room, "it would have been much easier for you to just tell me where your friends are. Your end would have been much quicker. Guards, stay here and watch this changeling. I'm going to the main room where Dr. Eradicus is to report on this new development."


	4. Break In

Chapter 4: Break In

As General Safa entered the main room of the complex where Dr. Eradicus was sitting on his chair, the general could tell that Dr. Eradicus was pleased to hear that Beast Boy had been captured. Dr. Eradicus is a mad genius who is determined to rule the world with an iron fist. The doctor orders the guard to bring him Beast Boy's communicator.

"So this is the changeling's communicator?" asked Dr. Eradicus to General Safa.

"Yes" replied General Safa as he bowed his head toward the doctor, "I have a feeling we can link up that communicator with our own on the main computer to track the whereabouts of the changeling's friends."

"Excellent idea" added Dr. Eradicus, "I suspect his friends are trying to rescue him, the whether outside looks perfect for such an occasion."

"Don't worry sir" replied General Safa, "I'll triple the patrols of our guards to ensure that there won't be any more intruders."

"You do that" said Dr. Eradicus as General Safa leaves the main room of the complex.

Meanwhile, outside of the base, the fog was coming in from the sea. Cyborg turned on his light from his portal flashlight that was built within him.

"Is everything ready?" asked Robin to Cyborg.

"So far, I don't see any activity from this Dr. Eradicus" replied Cyborg.

"We must rescue Beast Boy" said Terra.

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time" said Jackie, "let's go."

"You're right" replied Robin, "Raven, Starfire and I will take one path, you, Cyborg and Terra take the other path."

"Fine with me" replied Cyborg.

"Just leave whoever is in charge of that military complex to me" said Terra.

As Robin, Starfire and Raven head one way to the under ground caverns of the military complex; while, Cyborg, Terra and Jackie were sneaking up toward the main entrance of the base.

"How do we get pass the guards?" asked Jackie to Cyborg.

"Looks like there are only two of them" replied Cyborg, "think you can handle them?"

"Don't worry" added Terra, "we'll be right behind you."

"Thanks" replied Jackie as he started to go around the bushes.

While Jackie was in the bushes, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Jackie!" said a voice behind him.

"Jade, how did you get pass the guards?" whispered Jackie to Jade.

"Hello, Snake Talisman?" replied Jade.

"Good" added Jackie, "give it to me so I can knock out those guards."

Jade hands Jackie the Snake Talisman.

"Cyborg" said Jackie on his communicator, "I'm using the Snake Talisman to knock out the guards."

"No problem" replied Cyborg behind the bushes, "my infer red scanner can track your movement if you get in any trouble."

As Jackie snuck around the two guards, the guards didn't notice anything unusual until Jackie accidentally cracked some leaves on the jungle's ground.

"Who's there?" asked the first guard as he pointed his weapon.

"Will you please give it a rest?" replied the second guard, "There's no body there. Maybe it might be some animal."

"General Safa was angry that I missed Beast Boy" added the first guard.

Jackie knew the guard would fire, so Jackie leaped away and tripped the first guard.

"Hey, what the?!" cried the second guard.

Cyborg and Terra then launched their attack at the second guard and knocked him out. Jade then emerges from the bushes behind Jackie.

"Okay, it seems like we have everything ready to go" said Jade.

"Not so fast Jade" said Jackie as he grabbed her sleeve.

"Aw" replied Jade.

"I can watch her" added Terra, "I'll be really careful."

"See Jackie, there's somebody older who wants watch over me" said Jade.

"I suppose its okay, since I'll be beside you" replied Jackie.

Meanwhile in the caverns near the military complex, Robin, Starfire and Raven were right under the military complex.

"Do you suppose there might be patrols in the caverns?" asked Starfire to Robin.

"I'm not sure" replied Robin, "Raven, see if you can go ahead and see if there are any hostile forces."

"Right away" said Raven.

Raven used her powers and transported herself ahead of Robin and Starfire. She saw a few guards patrolling the area.

"Nothing unusual in this area" said one of the guards.

"We have to be especially careful" said the squad leader, "I just got word that two guards at the main entrance were knocked out by some intruders. Be on the look out for any strange activities."

"I better go and warn Robin and Starfire" said Raven softly to herself as she transported herself back.

"Raven, anything new?" asked Robin.

"There is a squad of guards just a few steps down" said Raven, "we have to be careful. I suspect Cyborg, Terra and Jackie have managed to alert the guards."

"Then let's give them a warm welcome" said Robin as he got out his rod.

Robin, Starfire and Raven attacked the squad of troops. Starfire and Raven both managed to use their powers to subdue their enemies. Robin, however, was having trouble with the head trooper.

"I need reinforcements down here!" cried the head trooper on his radio.

Robin finally managed to knock out the head trooper.

"We have to get out of here quick" said Raven, "I can feel that more troops might be on their way."

"Then we better get going" said Robin.

While Robin, Raven and Starfire were making their way toward the secret underground entrance of the military complex, Jackie, Jade, Cyborg and Terra entered the main entrance. There were two pathways which would make it difficult to find Beast Boy and Agent Tang.

"Let's split up" said Cyborg, "Terra and I will go one way, you and Jade will go the other."

"Seems fine to me" said Jade.

As Jackie and Jade went down one way, Cyborg and Terra went down the other way. Jackie and Jade eventually reached the prison center. They could see two guards and a commanding military officer guarding the entrance.

"Hey Jackie" said Jade, "maybe you can use the Snake and Ox Talismans."

Jackie grabs the two Talismans and sneaks by the three guards. Jackie then sweep kicks the three guards down.

"What the heck just happen!?" cried the commanding officer as he was getting up.

"I don't know sir" replied one of the guards.

"I think there might be somebody here, spray your water there!" ordered the commanding officer.

"But sir, there's nothing there, maybe we just tripped" added the second guard.

"Are you questioning my authority?" asked the commanding officer, "Just do it!"

The first guard threw water right onto Jackie. Jackie was covered in water and knew the three guards could see him. Jackie immediately leaped and kicked the guard who threw the water on him and knocked the two other guards out cold.

"Way to go Jackie!" shouted Jade cheering him on, "Now break that door down!"

Jackie stepped back and ran toward the prison door, leaping and kicking the door down. When the smoke from the door cleared, a large machine was standing in the way.

"I would like to congratulate you Mr. Chan for reaching this far" said Dr. Eradicus on the inner comm., "but unfortunately your quest to rescue Agent Tang and to stop my plans shall end here. Activate the mech!"

Jackie and Jade stood back as the huge mech was activated in the command center of Dr. Eradicus' headquarters. Jackie and Jade knew that if they would have to get through to rescue Agent Tang they would have to destroy this mech.


	5. Bringing Down the Mech

Chapter 5: Bringing Down the Mech

As the large mech was activated, Jade and Jackie knew there was nothing they could do, only to dodge the large mech's attacks. The mech started to move its large feet toward Jade and Jackie. It tried to take one hit at Jackie, but Jackie dodged the attack.

"I think it should be wise to use the Ox Talisman" said Jade as she handed it to him.

"Good idea" said Jackie, "if we can't destroy it, the next is to knock it down."

While using the power of the Ox Talisman, Jackie leaped and kicked the mech. The mech crashed down to the ground, but managed to recover and started to move toward Jackie and Jade. Meanwhile, Terra and Cyborg managed to toward what looked like to be a control room of some sort. As they entered the control room, there was a squad of guards ready for them.

"Give yourselves up" said the head guard, "you are surrounded."

"That's what you think" said Cyborg.

Cyborg then used his robotic rocket him which was launched off his arm and managed to knock out the head guard with one good punch. The robotic arm then came back and Cyborg used his laser cannon against the other guards, sending them running for cover. Terra then used her powers on some small pebbles and managed to throw them at the guards, knocking some of the guards out. As all the guards were finally finished off, Terra and Cyborg saw some strange control buttons on a computer panel.

"What do these do?" asked Terra.

"I have no clue" replied Cyborg, "but I think I can hack into their system."

While Cyborg was hacking into the computer system, Jackie and Jade were getting tired of running from the large mech that was chasing them down. The mech fired a missile at Jackie, but Jackie managed to dodge the missile, and the missile only hit exploded as it hit the wall. The mech then changed into its chain-gun mode and started to fire at Jackie. Jackie managed to dodge the bullets, run around the wall and kick the mech down. As Jackie and Jade were busy fighting off the large mech, Cyborg finally finished hacking into the computer system.

"So what does this computer system do?" asked Terra.

"Seems like it controls some sort of computerized mech" replied Cyborg, "and it looks like that mech is now busy fighting somebody."

"Do you think it's Raven, Robin and Starfire?" asked Terra.

"No" replied Cyborg, "turn on that security camera and I think we'll see what this mech is fighting."

As Terra turned on the security camera, they were shocked that the mech was fighting Jackie and Jade.

"This thing is armed with missiles!" shouted Terra, "They need our help!"

"I'm afraid you two are not going anywhere" said Eradius through the inner comm., "you have figured my new military weapon I am prepared to sell to Communist Cuba, haven't you? Along with other sorts of gadgets to other hostile regimes."

"That's what you think" said Cyborg as he went back to work trying to hack into the computer system.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Eradicus, "You can't stop that mech."

"Nope" replied Cyborg, "but we can hack into the computer system that controls the mech."

As Cyborg finally found the weapon system of the mech, he managed to do some tweaking. Meanwhile Jackie and Jade found themselves cornered into a tight spot in the prison. The mech armed itself with all of the weapons. As the mech was charging up its weapon systems, the mech suddenly started to collapse to the ground. Both Jade and Jackie were shocked that the mech all of a sudden fell, but as they were leaving they ran into Cyborg and Terra.

"Did you managed to find anything about Beast Boy?" asked Cyborg to Jackie.

"We couldn't" replied Jackie, "we ran into a huge machine that almost tore us to pieces."

"It was sort of cool that Jackie used the Ox Talisman to kick the machine around" said Jade.

"The machine was about to destroy us" said Jackie.

"Let's stop arguing" said Terra, "we have to find Beast Boy and Agent Tang."

"I believe I can help you" said a man in uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Jackie, "How do we know you are not on their side?"

"I'm not, because if I were I would have alerted them already" said the man.

"Are you Agent Tang?" asked Cyborg, "Because that would make our job a lot easier."

"No" said the man, "I was a Section 13 agent assigned to infiltrate this base long before you and your Titan friends were sent as back up. I was to ensure Agent Tang's safety, when Agent Tang was spotted by General Safa, since he had information that Tang was a secret agent."

"I guess we have no choice" said Terra, "we might as well go along with you."

"Great" said the Section 13 agent, "I can show you where Beast Boy is being kept. After you people tried to rescue Agent Tang and almost succeeded, Tang has been moved to another facility on the island near Dr. Eradicus' residence."

"Is there anyway we can get inside his residence?" asked Terra.

"We first need to rescue your friend Beast Boy" replied the Section 13 agent, "follow me. Perhaps these handcuffs will try to trick Eradicus and General Safa into thinking I'm bringing you as prisoners."

"Didn't we see this trick in a movie of some sort?" asked Jade as she was placing the handcuffs on.

"I don't think Jade should be involved" said Jackie to the Section 13 agent, "she has the Talismans so she can use the Snake Talisman to follow us to see if we're being fooled."

"Seems like a good idea to me" said Cyborg.

"Very well then" said the Section 13 agent, "follow me."

As Cyborg, Terra, Jackie and Jade followed the Section 13 agent, Robin, Raven and Starfire were having problems of their own. They were under constant fire of General Safa's troops. They were taking shelter from gun fire beside some large boulders. Raven was getting fed up with Safa's troops, so she used her powers and took away their weapons. Then used her powers by moving the rocks to knock the guards unconscious.

"These guards are getting on my nerves" said Raven as she was finished using her powers.

"We need to move forward" said Robin, "I think we might be under a military facility."

"Why do you think that?" asked Starfire.

"Because" replied Robin, "they wouldn't have a nicely built elevator in some strange cave."

"I see your point" said Starfire.

"Safa's troops expect us to head up that elevator" said Raven, "I think it's time we gave them a surprise of our own."

"You are saying we should have a surprise attack?" asked Robin.

"Precisely" replied Raven.

As General Safa's guards were aiming their weapons toward the elevator door, Raven using her powers teleported Robin and Starfire right behind the guards. Robin took out his rod and starting to knock two of the guards down, while Starfire started to fire her star bolts at three other guards who were surprised that they were tricked. Raven then finished the other guards who were still standing off with her powers, by throwing nearby computers at them, knocking them out. As they were finished fighting, they raced down the hallway of the military facility, and then into a large room with jail cells. There in one of the jail cells had Agent Tang in it.

"Stay away" said Agent Tang, "this is a trap!"

"Agent Tang is correct" said General Safa as he emerged with two armored soldiers.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Robin.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Safa, "I have been dealing with a variety of people around the globe. Dr. Eradicus is the main money man who is helping and providing them with new forms of armory such as the new armor my soldiers are wearing right now. And here I thought there was going to be a military intervention. I guess the big boys up there must be occupied with other issues. So it's laughable that they have sent you to do their dirty work."

"What have you done with our friend you bad man?" asked Starfire.

"Your green friend is locked up in another facility" replied Safa, "But I'm afraid you will be joining him shortly."

"We will not go down easy without a fight!" said Robin as he took out his rod again.

"I knew you were going to say that" said Safa as he gave an evil smile, "so I have prepared something for you three."

As General Safa pressed a button on a remote control he was holding, the walls of the room started to hope. Suddenly a huge tank appeared in front of Raven, Starfire and Robin. They were all shocked to see how large the tank was.

"This is my latest version of an old Russian tank I have upgraded" said Safa, "the Russians and their Chinese allies would pay me very well when I sell this baby to them. And I need some test subjects."

"Bring it on" said Robin as he got out his fighting rod, "we can take it."

"And oh, it's computerized" said Safa, "so it will be harder for you. Good luck Titans, and farewell!"

As Safa and his two armored soldiers left the room, Raven, Starfire and Robin were alone with the large computerized tank. They were prepared to tear down the large tank and throw everything they got at it.


	6. Rescuing Fallen Friends

Chapter 6: Rescuing Fallen Friends

As Robin, Raven and Starfire were being cornered by the computerized tank, the tank drove closer and closer to them. Suddenly it fired a rocket, but Raven used her powers to block the rocket from hitting them.

"Now!" commanded Robin as he pointed at the tank.

Starfire fired several star bolts at the tank. But the tank had a shield up. Starfire notice this and blasted a large star bolt, destroying the shield of the tank. Raven then used her powers to start to tear the tank apart. Her powers ripped through the tank, taking all the small tiny pieces apart. This gave Robin a chance to race toward the tank, and knocking the tank into pieces by hitting it with his fighting rod. As the computerized tank fell to pieces, Starfire freed Agent Tang by bending the metal bars open.

"Thanks" said Agent Tang as he walked out from his cell.

"Now let's get you off this island" said Robin.

"Not until we have destroyed these facilities" said Agent Tang.

"I think that can be left to us" said Raven.

"Right" said Robin as he took out some detonation charges, "these will to nicely in destroying Dr. Eradicus and General Safa's facilities."

As Robin, Starfire and Raven were placing the charges in the facility; meanwhile, the Section 13 agent was leading Jackie, Terra and Cyborg to Beast Boy's location. As they approached two guards, the two guards pointed their weapons at them.

"I have the intruders with me" said the Section 13 agent, "now!"

Jackie then leaped back and kicked down one of the guards. Cyborg then broke free from the hand-cuffs and fired his laser cannon at another guard, sending the guard flying right into the wall. Cyborg then freed Terra by breaking her hand-cuffs.

"Not the way I had it planned" said the Section 13 agent as he dusted himself off, "but it was alright."

"And I didn't get any part of the action" said Jade as she appeared in front of the group.

"Well, looks like you might get your wish" said Cyborg as he saw a squad of soldiers coming out of the room.

"Don't let them get to the green one" said the head soldier as he ordered the other soldiers to get into their firing ranges.

"Now it's my turn" said Terra.

Terra then used her powers and threw several rocks at the soldiers, knocking them out cold. The head soldier saw this and tried to run away. Cyborg then launched one of his arms at the head soldier, with its fist aiming right at the soldier. The rocket hand then knocked the soldier unconscious and the rocket arm came right back to Cyborg.

"Come on, let's rescue BB" said Cyborg.

As Cyborg knocked down the door, they saw Beast Boy in the cell. Yet there was something different about him besides his missing communicator.

"Attack them" said a voice.

"With pleasure" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy suddenly turned himself into a tyrannosaurus for no apparent reason.

"Okay Beast Boy" said Terra as she was stepping away from him, "we're your friends."

"Yea" said Jackie in a nervous mood, "friends don't attack friends."

"Haven't you been listening?" asked a voice on the inner comm..

"Who are you?" asked Terra, "And what have you done with Beast Boy?"

"I'm Dr. Eradicus" replied Dr. Eradicus, "And we have placed a mind-control device on Beast Boy. He does whatever we say."

"What about Agent Tang?" asked the Section 13 agent.

"We have no need for Mr. Tang" replied Dr. Eradicus, "he's nothing to us. But Beast Boy, we can use him against you. Beast Boy, attack them now!"

Beast Boy gave a loud roar right in front of Jackie, Jade, Terra, Cyborg and the Section 13 agent. He then charged at them and started to chase them throughout the facility. He tried to chomp at Terra, but Terra dodged the attack.

"I hate to do this BB!" said Cyborg as he aimed his laser cannon at Beast Boy.

Cyborg then fired his laser cannon at Beast Boy, sending him flying across the hallway. Beast Boy then got up and changed himself into a rhinoceros. He then charged at Cyborg, sending Cyborg right through a wall.

"Jackie, the mind-control device must be on him somewhere" said Jade.

"We don't know where the mind-control device is" said Jackie, "he might have placed it inside of him."

"Actually" said the Section 13 agent, "I have been getting a blue print of Dr. Eradicus' latest inventions. The mind-control device is on his back head which is being controlled by a computer from somewhere nearby this facility."

"How do you know this?" asked Jackie.

"I know this" replied the Section 13 agent, "is because I once worked on the project. You just need to spray some water on the control-device to free the individual from control."

"Sounds good to me" said Jade, "I think I might have come up with a plan."

As Beast Boy changed into a large Spinosaurous, he trapped Terra and Cyborg into a corner. Terra and Cyborg were both frighten by Beast Boy as drool from the lizard's mouth started to fall down.

"Hey you" said Jackie as he was waving his hands, "over here!"

Suddenly Beast Boy turns to Jackie.

"Uh, I think he notice that I got his attention" said Jackie.

"Right" said the Section 13 agent.

Suddenly Beast Boy charged at Jackie and the Section 13 agent. The two were running toward Jade who was ready with the hose. As Jackie and the Section 13 agent raced passed Jade, Beast Boy went right after them. Jade then fired the hose at Beast Boy. The water went right onto the mind-control device. The mind-control device was then destroyed, and Beast Boy changed back into his human form.

"Uh, what happen?" asked Beast Boy, "And why am I so wet?"

"Because I got that mind-control device off you" replied Jade.

"We have to find the others" said Cyborg, "I can try to find Robin, Raven and Starfire on my communicator."

"Good" said the Section 13 agent, "I can finally call in some reinforcements here."

As all four were looking around the facility for Raven, Robin and Starfire, they finally met up with them in the center of the base.

"Come on" said Robin, "we're going to blow this place up."

"That's what you think" said a voice.

Suddenly lights started to shine on the Titans, Jackie and Jade along with the Section 13 agent and Agent Tang.

"You are not going anywhere" said General Safa as he was coming into the scene with several soldiers, "you know too much of Dr. Eradicus and his plans."

The soldiers pointed their weapons at the Titans along with the Section 13 agent and Agent Tang.

"Got any bright ideas in getting out of this one?" asked Agent Tang to the Titans.

"I got your plan" said Jade as she took out the Snake Talisman.

Suddenly all of them disappeared from the scene. General Safa was shocked and demanded some soldiers to head into it.

"You two" said General Safa, "go check this out. They were right there, I swear it."

As the two soldiers walked toward the area where the Titans, Jackie, Jade, the Section 13 agent and Agent Tang were, Raven used her powers and knocked the two guards out.

"Fire!" shouted General Safa.

Raven then used her powers to protect everybody near her. When a rocket destroyed the shield, Cyborg used his laser cannon at the soldiers, knocking them out. He then launched several of his implanted rockets at the tanks, destroying them all. Beast Boy then turned into a tyrannosaurus and charge at the soldiers. Terra lifted up several boulders from the ground and threw it at the tanks and the watch towers, sending the watch towers crashing down.

"General!" shouted Dr. Eradicus on his inner comm., "what's happening out there?"

"The Titans are attacking everything in sight!" replied General Safa on his communicator.

Suddenly Robin appeared in front of General Safa with his fighting rod out.

"You will be brought to justice" said Robin.

"That's what you think" said General Safa as he took out his own fighting rod.

As Robin was fighting General Safa, Starfire along with Cyborg were busy fighting off General Safa's soldiers. Starfire fired several star bolts at the soldiers, knocking them to the ground. Cyborg then fired his laser cannon and destroyed several more tanks. As everybody was busy fighting, Dr. Eradicus was getting impatient so he got into his super-mech. Suddenly the earth below started to shake.

"I don't like this one bit" said Raven as she was busy fighting some soldiers.

"Uh, Jackie" said Jade, "there's a platform that's opening."

Suddenly a large super-mech was slowly coming up from the ground. Jackie quickly ran safer area along with Jade, Agent Tang and the Section 13 agent. They all saw the super-mech coming up from the ground. The one who was controlling the large super-mech wad Dr. Eradicus himself. The rest of the Titans along with General Safa and his soldiers stopped fighting as well.

"Since I am having quite some trouble with you Titans and your friends" said Dr. Eradicus, "I have decided to deal with you myself!"


	7. Taking Down Eradicus and Going Home

Chapter 7: Taking Down Eradicus and Going Home

As the large super-mech emerged from an elevator that was lifting it up, everybody even General Safa were shocked at how large the mech was.

"Does a cat have your tongues?" asked Dr. Eradicus, "I thought you were the Teen Titans, some of the greatest super heroes on the planet. Why don't you live up to your names and fight me?"

"Gladly" replied Terra.

Terra then used her powers and lifted the ground. She threw the super-mech to the ground. The mech recovered quickly from the attack.

"That was a minor scratch" said Dr. Eradicus, "and I thought you could cause major earthquakes with your powers."

"Then why don't you let me take a shot" said Cyborg.

Cyborg then turned both of his arms into laser cannons. He then carefully aimed at the super-mech and fired both laser cannons at it. The laser cannons made a direct hit on the mech, but the mech recovered because it had stronger shields up. Cyborg was shocked that it was still standing.

"Surprise Cyborg?" asked Dr. Eradicus, "Your weapons are pathetic!"

Starfire then fired several star bolts at the super-mech. Eradicus turned his mech toward her and fired a laser at Starfire. The laser hits Starfire, stunning her and sent her flying down to the ground.

"Starfire!" cried Robin as he raced toward her aid.

"Ah, look at this" said Dr. Eradicus, "how touching. Too bad you won't live up to your names as heroes."

As Dr. Eradicus moved the large super-mech toward Robin who was comforting Starfire, Beast Boy changed into a spinosaurous. He roared at Dr. Eradicus to get his attention as the doctor turned the large mech around.

"So you want a fight?" asked Dr. Eradicus, "Well, bring it on then!"

Beast Boy then used the spinosaurous' large jaw and ripped out one of the mech's arms. He then used his tail and swapped the mech down to the ground. Though Dr. Eradicus knew Beast Boy had managed to tear off one of the arms, he still had several rockets attached to the mech. So he loaded them up and fired. Beast Boy seeing this turned into a small fly and tried to fly around dodging the rockets.

"Think you can dodge them for that long?" asked Dr. Eradicus, "I would like to see you try it."

"Hey, are you not forgetting somebody?" asked Raven.

Raven then used her powers and guided the rockets toward the large mech Dr. Eradicus was controlling. The rockets exploded, hitting the mech, sending it crashing down to the ground. General Safa worried that Dr. Eradicus would lose ran toward his aid along with several soldiers.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked General Safa.

"I'm fine" replied Dr. Eradicus as he managed to get the mech up on its feet.

"I'm still not finished with you" said Raven.

"That was quite a nice trick" said Dr. Eradicus, "saving your friend from those deadly rockets."

Dr. Eradicus then activated a large laser cannon with the remaining arm that was attached to the mech. The laser cannon aimed at Raven. Raven then created a shield around herself hoping the shield would last. The laser cannon fired, knocking the shield out, and sent Raven flying and hitting herself against a tree.

"This is pathetic" laughed Dr. Eradicus, "the Teen Titans gave everything they got and look at this."

"Jackie, we have to do something" said Jade while hiding in some bushes.

"I know" said Jackie, "but what do we have that can help them?"

"Hello, the Pig and Dragon Talismans" said Jade as she got them out of her bag.

"Ah yes" said the Section 13 agent, "those would do nicely. Now who is going to be the bait to lure Dr. Eradicus in the open?"

"Why are you people looking at me?" asked Agent Tang as everybody turned to him.

As Dr. Eradicus was moving in on the Titans, he heard Agent Tang's voice from behind.

"Hey, are you not forgetting me?" asked Agent Tang as he was waving his hands.

"Yes" replied Dr. Eradicus as he turned the mech around, "I should have destroyed you long ago when I first captured you. But now I get to do it with a mech!"

As Dr. Eradicus was coming into range against Agent Tang, Jade and Jackie leaped out of the bushes and used the Dragon and Pig Talismans against Dr. Eradicus. The blast from the Dragon Talisman and the heat beams from the Pig Talisman melted the other arm of the large mech. Dr. Eradicus was surprised at this.

"Tell me, how did you two managed to do this?" asked Dr. Eradicus.

"We're not telling you" replied Jackie.

"Let's get him!" shouted Jade.

As the Titans saw this, they got back into action again. Cyborg fired several rockets that were implanted in his body at the mech and Starfire joined by firing several star bolts and shooting a large green beam from her eyes. This sent the mech falling down to the ground. Terra with her powers then lifted the large mech and threw some rocks onto the mech and tore half of it apart. Beast Boy then turned into a large tyrannosaurus and walked up to Dr. Eradicus who was struggling to get out of his seat. He then gave a loud roar at Dr. Eradicus. Dr. Eradicus eventually got out from his seat, but ran right into Agent Tang.

"Dr. Eradicus" said Agent Tang as he was given hand-cuffs from the Section 13 agent and putting them on Dr. Eradicus, "you are under arrest."

"Are you blind?" asked General Safa, "My loyalists and I are still alive and well. We still have our facilities up, so what are you going to do?"

"This" replied Cyborg as he pressed a button.

The remote control button activated all of the detonations that were placed around the military facilities. A chain reaction then began, destroying all of the facilities on the island, leaving only General Safa and his soldiers standing.

"Titans, take them out!" commanded Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

Raven used her powers and removed the rifles from the soldiers, while Terra sent some boulders and knocked the soldiers out. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy surrounded General Safa and cornered him.

"Uh, it's no hard feelings" said General Safa.

"Not good enough" said Robin as he was walking toward him.

Robin then delivered a kick at General Safa, while Cyborg raced toward him and gave him a good punch. Beast Boy then turned into a gorilla and threw him toward the Section 13 agent. The Section 13 agent then took out another pair of hand-cuffs and placed General Safa under arrest. A few minutes later, Captain Black came on the island with several more Section 13 agents who were looking over the area making sure everything was destroyed.

"Great job Titans" said Captain Black shaking Robin's hand.

"Thanks" said Robin, "but we couldn't have done it without the help of Jackie and Jade Chan."

"It was no big deal really" said Jackie.

"Yea" said Jade, "we can always do it again."

"I guess I have to give you people credit for rescuing me" said Agent Tang.

"Well, we have to head back to the tower" said Cyborg, "we'll see you next time we meet."

As the Titans were leaving on their ship, Jade and Jackie got onto the helicopter with Captain Black.

"Tell you what Jackie" said Captain Black, "I think one of these days I might plan a J-Team and Teen Titan team up."

"Really?" asked Jade.

"Certainly" replied Captain Black.

"I think it would be an honor to have to do this again" said Jackie, "except this time Jade would not be the one who would be sneaking on."


End file.
